


Flame Kindled Kindess

by LilacKunzite



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Race, Skateboarding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:29:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28987836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacKunzite/pseuds/LilacKunzite
Summary: Miya ponders over his past friendships and Reki does his best to console him.
Comments: 22
Kudos: 76





	1. Gone is the Past

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is my first time writing here so I hope you guys like this. Anyways I was inspired by SK8 and the relationship between Reki and Miya. They have this sibling dynamic that's utterly wholesome and sweet that made me wanna write this!  
> Enjoy reading!

"Miya, what's wrong?" The red head's warm amber-imbued irises stared into his emerald eyes with a gentle kindness. Honestly, he was such an annoying slime but... He was like the ideal friend he had always longed for... 

He smiled to himself before donning a neutral expression. "Nothing... Just thinking about things." 

"Such as...?" Reki poked his cheek and he looked at him momentarily, lost in thought. 

"...I was thinking that... it's such a shame that you're not my own brother. If you were then maybe I wouldn't have made friends with such trashy guys... And get dumped... Heh! I guess what Adam said about me was true..." He broke eye contact with him and plastered a smile onto his face. It was the same fake smile that held a trace of sadness.

"Miya, look at me." Reki kneeled on the ground so that he was at the younger boy's eye level. "I'm here for you... I'll always be within your reach. Besides, aren't I already a cool older brother for you? You don't need blood ties to have a strong bond, you know? You may think that everything happened too late but you can never rewrite the past... Everything happens for a reason. Don't you at least feel glad that you were able to meet me because of your circumstances? ...You sought for friendship not fame but you were wronged and so went astray... So tell me, how is that being empty and lonely, Miya? You held skateboarding close to heart as equally close as your friends... And now you have me and Langa... You have even greater friends than before so why worry over nothing, you dummy?" Reki patted his head and smiled at him softly, his eyes reflecting the warmth of his heart.

Miya stared at him wide-eyed. The slime somehow always knew what to say to him... Almost as if he could tell exactly how he was feeling when nobody else could. He even seemed to understand him better than his own parents. His stoic facade wavered and his eyes glistened with tears as he allowed himself to cry before him. He felt reassured and safe around the slime who claimed to be a cool older brother. He couldn't help but laugh at that.


	2. Anger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After challenging Adam to a skating match in hopes that he'd take back his hurtful remark to Miya about being empty, Reki practices and refines his skating skills.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Thank you all for reading my work! (≧▽≦) I've decided to create a continuation of the first chapter! This one kind of converges with the actual plot following episode 3 though we don't actually know about what will happen in episode 4. Anyways enjoy reading guys!

"...BAHAHAHA! Look at that punk trying to skate! He can't even beat the anti-hero and yet he has the nerve to show his face around and challenge the legend! What a loser!" The buff group of men all pointed at Reki in an obnoxious fit of laughter as he failed miserably to execute complex skating tricks. Miya growled at them, desperately wishing to push each and every last one of them off of a very tall cliff. 

"Big brother, Reki! What do you think you're doing?! You're making a complete fool of yourself! Why can't you practice elsewhere with no skateboarders around? They're mocking you!" Miya's eyebrows furled together in pain as he witnessed the overgrown men ridiculing his one and only friend. Reki didn't deserve any of that. Even if he was a slime at times... Reki was the most selfless, sincere and warm-hearted person he had ever met... Miya could still remember the day before when Reki had boldly challenged Adam to a skating match despite his lack of talent. He did it on behalf of him... Who would ever do that? He didn't even hesitate to back him up... He wanted to do the same for Reki even if it meant tarnishing his own reputation. He pursed his lips.

"Oi, you garbage junkies~! You've got so much to say and yet so little to show~! Why not challenge me instead? I'm sure you'll learn plenty from a champion hopeful like me~!" He taunted them with a sarcastic grin and they all glowered at him.

"Yo isn't this the same punk who lost against that blue haired guy?" 

"Pfft! That's right! What can he even teach us?" 

"He's no longer a champion hopeful! Hahaha!" 

They all laughed hysterically at him and Miya continued to smile, holding back his rage. It wasn't worth wasting his energy on fodder. But he absolutely couldn't let this go. They needed to be taught a lesson after all for insulting, Reki.

"Hehe... It's so funny how a bunch of muscleheads think they're so clever... I've never seen such a sadder sight than this... Why not just skate against me? All of you against one middle school kid. See? I'm even levelling the playing field for you guys~! You should be thankful for this opportunity~! Unless you're all scared to lose against a little middle schooler like me~!"


	3. Skating for Honour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miya prepares to race against the annoyingly egocentric men who dissed Reki.

"The hell did that brat just say?!" 

Miya grinned. "Well aren't you sensitive for a big guy~? Haha! You're so easy to trigger~! Are you perhaps one of those tough guys who are secretly weak that they flinch like a sissy at the mere sight of a fly? Are you one them~?" Their expressions turned livid and Miya smirked in satisfaction. This was merely the tip of the iceberg. He had every intention to do much more worse to screw them all over. They were strong men after all so it was only fair that they received punishment tenfold severe than what the average person could tolerate... "Hehe... well then, all jokes aside, shall we begin~?" Of course it wasn't a joke. He meant every last insult that left his tongue. He flipped over his skateboard and made his way to the starting line as the raging men followed suit.

The flag was raised by the referee on standby and the hideously buff men, eager to get a headstart, thrusted their feet backwards against the ground, and boosted themselves forwards across the rocky terrain. Miya observed them from behind. Their technique was mediocre at best. So was their average speed; mediocre. Their tricks were lacking and their ego only served as a barrier to progression. They were superficial skaters, unlike Reki... 

He smiled before gliding forth at an immense speed with practiced expertise as the air whipped past him like a strong gale. The men were flabbergasted as the debris of dust and stones pelted their dumbfounded expressions like hailstone. Miya couldn't help but snicker at their sorry state as they winced in pain. This was retribution befitting for their low-class brains so of course they deserved to be subjected to the most severest degree of agony and public humiliation within the "S" community... Oh yes, there were onlookers as well. Their reputation plummeted rock-bottom before their very eyes as the crowd laughed at the men's scathed faces coated in dirt.

"So, how was that~? You didn't really think I'd actually lose against amateurs like you right~? You're in a league that's way~ below me, so don't even bother showing your ugly mugs around me or that red headed guy ever again, got that? If you ever dare to make fun of him then I'll just have to make you buffoons the laughing stock of "S" all over again... You wouldn't want that to happen again now, would you~?" He smiled innocently and they all trembled in fear. It was a natural response since he did just butcher both their dignity and self-esteem... Well not that they had any to begin with... 

"...L-l-let's... LET'S GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HIM!!" They all ran away from Miya as though he was a predator toying with his prey, which in this case, were them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading and commenting! I really appreciate it! (◍•ᴗ•◍)


End file.
